Dumb Ways to Die 3 World Tour
NOTE: This is an app idea to developers. This page is under construction. Dumb Ways to Die 3 World Tour is the second sequel to the original app. The graphics is similar to DWTD Original. A story to go with it Dunce has decided to take a world tour. He meets other characters such as Bavarde and Kevin on the tour. Will the tour be nice or will it be wild? How it works You have to score a certain amount of points in order to go to the next country. You can try the minigames again if you fail. There will also be cutscenes when you leave or get to another country. Description TBA ='Promotion'= See Dumb Ways to Die 3 World Tour/Promotion. ='Game'= Premise TBA Worlds China *Chen, a Chinese male orange colored character. *Wong, a Chinese female mauve colored character. *Pot Toss (1st Minigame) - Don't drop the pot. If you win, a gold trophy falls out of pot. If you lose, Wong drops the pot on her foot. *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Untitled 6th Minigame *Untitled 7th Minigame *Untitled 8th Minigame *Others France *Bavarde, a French female pink colored character. *Jacque, a French male dark red colored character. *Eiffel Tower Balance (1st Minigame) - balancing on the Eiffel tower. Tilt to balance, if you win, Bavarde grabs onto a balloon bunch flying and flies away. If you lose, Bavarde falls and gets her leg poked by the tip of the tower. *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Others India *Akash, an Indian male brown colored character. *Vanni, an Indian female brown colored character. *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Untitled 6th Minigame *Others Spain *Maria, a Spanish yellow colored female character. *Felipe, a Spanish red colored male character. *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Others USA *Kevin, an American male tan colored character. *Megan, an American female tan colored character. *Eagle Ride (1st Minigame) - Kevin has riding on top of multiple eagles. Drag Kevin and put him on eagles when he is about to fall off to keep him on the eagles. If you win, Kevin falls down onto trampoline and eagles fly away. If you lose, Kevin falls into ocean and gets eaten by a shark. *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Untitled 6th Minigame *Untitled 7th Minigame *Untitled 8th Minigame *Untitled 9th Minigame *It gets Americaland that it had in Dumb Ways to Die 2 The Games. *Others Japan *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Untitled 6th Minigame *Untitled 7th Minigame *Untitled 8th Minigame *Untitled 9th Minigame *Untitled 10th Minigame *Untitled 11th Minigame *Others South Korea *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Others Brazil *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Untitled 6th Minigame *Untitled 7th Minigame *Untitled 8th Minigame *Others Greece *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Others Italy *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Untitled 6th Minigame *Untitled 7th Minigame *Others Mexico *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Others Netherlands *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Untitled 6th Minigame *Untitled 7th Minigame *Untitled 8th Minigame *Others Germany *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Untitled 6th Minigame *Untitled 7th Minigame *Untitled 8th Minigame *Untitled 9th Minigame *Others Russia *Untitled 1st Minigame *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Untitled 6th Minigame *Untitled 7th Minigame *Untitled 8th Minigame *Untitled 9th Minigame *Others New Zealand *An unnammed New Zealand male dark green colored character. *Zealandia Sinking (1st minigame) - Incase you don't know what Zealandia is, it's a sunken continent that sunk millions of years ago. Anyways back to the minigame, drag the character to the New Zeland part before Zealandia sinks. Appearance is the continent of Zealandia (covered in light green) and New Zealand (covered in dark green) and you have to drag the New Zealand character to New Zealand. If you win, Zealandia sinks. If you lose, the character gets taken down with Zealandia. *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Untitled 6th Minigame *Untitled 7th Minigame *Untitled 8th Minigame *Untitled 9th Minigame *Others Australia *William, an Australian navy blue colored male character. *Kangaroo Chase (1st Minigame) - Tap fast to run away from kangaroos. If you win, the character makes it home and locks their door. If you lose, the kangaroos attack the character. *Untitled 2nd Minigame *Untitled 3rd Minigame *Untitled 4th Minigame *Untitled 5th Minigame *Untitled 6th Minigame *Untitled 7th Minigame *Untitled 8th Minigame *Untitled 9th Minigame *Others Category:Dumb Ways to Die